


Let’s Get Kinky With It

by Firondoiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dominant Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord, crops, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: Prompt fills from the QuiObi Writing Discord’s kink challenge.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	1. Nipple Play

Exhaustion radiates from Obi-Wan when he enters Qui-Gon’s quarters. These days it isn’t uncommon for him to be overworked, frustrated, and tense, but today, it’s too much for Qui-Gon. The dark circles under his former padawan’s eyes make concern flare up inside him. 

Qui-Gon follows when Obi-Wan trudges into the kitchen and observes as he reaches for a tin of tea leaves. It’s the blend meant to energize and ward off weariness. 

Unwilling to see Obi-Wan continue to overexert himself, Qui-Gon strides across the room and presses up behind him, closely boxing him in with his body. 

Obi-Wan starts, and the tin clunks against the counter, his clumsiness another sign of his fatigue. 

“Hush now,” Qui-Gon soothes before Obi-Wan can speak, kissing the side of his neck and wrapping his arms around his smaller frame, “Just let me.”

There’s a pause. 

Then Obi-Wan sighs, leans back against Qui-Gon and nods once. 

Nearly half an hour later, Obi-Wan is still strung tightly with tension, but now his head is bowed, hair falling in his eyes as he submits to Qui-Gon’s attentions. His tunic is pulled open just enough to expose his chest and, more importantly, his tantalizingly sensitive nipples to Qui-Gon’s teasing fingers. The vulnerable buds are already peaked and red from the constant stimulation they have received for the last several minutes. 

Obi-Wan is breathing heavily, but otherwise quiet as he merely accepts what Qui-Gon gives him. His hand suddenly skittering into a forgotten tin of tea leaves after one particularly rough flick to his nipples is the first unguarded reaction Qui-Gon has coaxed from him. 

Qui-Gon smiles, pleased. He thrusts his hips forward into the curve of Obi-Wan’s ass, forcing him firmly against the counter. Obi-Wan’s hands flatten against the top of the counter, bracing himself. It’s understood that he is not to touch Qui-Gon. 

No such restriction applies to Qui-Gon. He lazily nips at Obi-Wan’s neck, then murmurs into his ear, “Do you remember what I did to these slutty little nipples the last time?”

Obi-Wan doesn’t answer, and his breath audibly catches in his throat. But Qui-Gon knows he remembers. How could his boy forget Qui-Gon waking him that morning by suckling on his nipples until they peaked, ripe for the clamps that Qui-Gon fastened to them and ordered him to keep hidden under his tunic for the day. 

Clamped, aroused, and wanting, Obi-Wan had sat dutifully through the Council debriefing, ever the picture of serenity, but Qui-Gon knew better. The moment they were alone again, Qui-Gon had torn open Obi-Wan’s clothing, relishing in the shocked yelp that erupted from Obi-Wan could before he could stop it when the clamps were removed, baring his tender nipples to more torment. 

Qui-Gon growls at the memory, feeling Obi-Wan shudder against him. 

“You were so good for me that day, boy. But you had no choice did you? Kept so desperate all day. You didn’t even need a hand on your cock. You came just from these.” 

He flattens his palms against Obi-Wan’s nipples and digs his fingers into the surrounding flesh, firmly squeezing those perfectly sculpted pectorals. 

Obi-Wan sucks in a harsh breath and arches against him, shoving his chest further into Qui-Gon’s kneading hands. Qui-Gon hums in approval and lets his nails scrape across Obi-Wan’s skin as he drags them closer to his defenseless nipples, raking them over the reddened areolas. 

A silent scream rips through Obi-wan, his mouth gaping open as he jerks away, but Qui-Gon is merciless. He follows after him and captures the hardened buds, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. Obi-Wan quickly bites down on his lip as his body writhes to the rhythm of Qui-Gon’s unforgiving fingers. 

“Could you do it again for me?” Qui-Gon lightly kisses the spot behind Obi-Wan’s ear, “I don’t even need to keep you clamped first, do I? Your needy body is already aching for it. Already so sensitive. Just a little more teasing and you’ll come in your smallclothes like an untested youth, won’t you?” 

Qui-Gon senses Obi-Wan’s cock twitch helplessly in his now constricted clothing. And then finally- finally he hears Obi-Wan’s voice in a beautiful, strangled moan.

“Master...please...”

Triumph and desire bursts through Qui-Gon. He grabs Obi-Wan’s hips and whips him around, pinning him back against the counter in an iron grip. He catches a glimpse of a flushed face and lust blown eyes widening in surprise, and then his lips are around one inflamed nub. 

Now that Obi-Wan has been broken, the sounds flow freely- filthy gasps when Qui-Gon’s tongue rapidly flicks over his nipple while his fingers pluck at the other, pleading whines when Qui-Gon suckles at him.

But Qui-Gon’s favorites are the slutty moans when he lets teeth graze over one sore bud as he cruelly twists the other. When he is finally satisfied with the desperation in Obi-Wan’s cries, Qui-Gon lifts his head. 

“Come for me, boy.”

He bites down on the aching flesh, tightly clamps his fingers on the other vulnerable nipple and tugs, stretching both nipples away from Obi-Wan’s body.

A hoarse scream tears from Obi-Wan’s throat. His spine bows sharply as his entire body stiffens, his cock shuddering as his release soaks through his clothing.

Qui-Gon wishes he could see his face, but he can picture it. Eyes closed, head thrown back, red-stained cheeks, and lips slack as he is completely lost in the intensity of his orgasm.

He waits until it’s over and Obi-Wan’s scream has broken into halting sobs to let go of his raw, lurid nipples. Obi-Wan trembles against him, still riding through the aftershocks of pleasure. Qui-Gon trails soothing kisses up Obi-Wan’s flushed chest to his sweat-slick neck and then slowly along his jawline until he can take Obi-Wan’s soft lips, tonguing at where Obi-Wan bit down on the bottom one. 

When Obi-Wan calms, he will be boneless, completely pliant as Qui-Gon undresses him, gently cleans the spend from his cock, and takes him in his arms as he falls into a deep, restful sleep.


	2. Cock & Ball Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: CBT  
> Level: Hard kink 
> 
> More soft dom Qui-Gon wrecking subby Obi-Wan. A bit of aftercare at the end.

Qui-Gon takes his time admiring the naked figure lying on the bed. All that golden skin is laid bare just for him. Slightly calloused hands are pulled far above the auburn head to where they are tied to the headboard. The feet are spread wide and cuffed to the corners, stretching out that beautiful body with musicales that are toned and defined from years of physical training. 

He slowly drags his gaze upward and pauses on the flushed face, taking in the closed eyes and the lips parted as they gasp in air. The boy is beautiful, and he has chosen to belong to Qui-Gon. Gratitude spreads warmly through Qui-Gon’s chest. 

Then he looks down at the recalcitrant cock that lies limply against one smooth thigh, traces of its release smeared across the surrounding skin. 

He steels himself and forces his stare to harden as he waits. When the waves of orgasm pass and the glazed eyes crack open, he leans in, “Tell me, Master Kenobi,” Obi-Wan’s eyes open further when he hears the warning in Qui-Gon’s voice, “Did your cock enjoy coming without my permission?”

Obi-Wan’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, “A cock can’t help but take pleasure in its release, Master Jinn. I can’t claim to have much say in this matter.”

Qui-Gon arches an eyebrow, “Have you so easily abandoned your trainings? A Jedi Master must have control. And patience.” 

“I am feeling very patient,” Obi-Wan responds teasingly, “However, I don’t recall my cock enduring these trainings. Perhaps my master was remiss in my education?”

“Was he?” Qui-Gon raises both brows now, “Well, then allow me to remedy this failing. If your cock is unable to master control on its own, it must be taught.” 

Qui-Gon stands from the bed and undoes his sash letting his tunic fall open. Obi-Wan isn’t subtle in his appreciation of the exposed strip of his torso. Qui-Gon represses a smirk and lashes the sash to one side of the bed frame, suddenly much more thankful for the smaller bed than he was last night. It makes it easier to pull the sash taut across Obi-Wan’s abdomen and fasten it to the other side of the frame. The material is soft, but strong enough to hold Obi-Wan’s hips immobile when he tries to buck against it, testing its give.

Without speaking, he takes Obi-Wan’s spent cock in his hand and begins to gently pump it, aware that it must still be especially sensitive from coming only moments ago. 

Sure enough, Obi-Wan winces from the overstimulation, but doesn’t complain. Qui-Gon makes his strokes firmer. Obi-Wan’s stomach muscles jump and flex in response, betraying his struggles despite his stubborn silence. It takes a while, but his cock slowly swells in Qui-Gon’s hand, hardening as it reaches arousal again. 

When Qui-Gon deems Obi-Wan’s cock to be sufficiently ready, he reaches for the satchel he has stowed under the bed. Curiosity trickles through their bond, but he ignores the silent queries and takes two strands of cord from the bag. He ties one just under the head of Obi-Wan’s cock and pulls it firm but not too tight. When he finishes tying it off, he thumbs over the sensitive slit just to hear Obi-Wan’s muffled yelp. 

“Are you regretting your decisions, Master Kenobi?”

“Never, Master Jinn,” Obi-Wan grins impishly, “This is one of my better days.”

Qui-Gon bites back a smile, but he’s sure his mirth shows in his eyes. Force, he loves this boy. 

Then he pulls on the cord, raises it to the sash over Obi-Wan’s hips and secures it there with a clip. Obi-Wan’s cock now lies flush against his abdomen, the soft underside left exposed and unprotected. Qui-Gon runs his fingers over the tender area, letting his nail lightly catch at the skin. 

Obi-Wan freezes, his entire body suddenly drawn tight in anticipation, “Master?” 

Qui-Gon continues to drag his fingers over the helpless cock, idly watching it twitch and plump up even further. “Your cock lost control. Your cock must feel the consequences of that failing.”

Lust and nervousness both flash in Obi-Wan’s eyes as he realizes what is about to happen. They have talked about trying this before, but this will be their first time going through with it. 

“Master?” He repeats breathlessly. 

“Yes, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon confirms, “I am going to punish this naughty cock.” 

He traces the outline of Obi-Wan’s bound erection, watching carefully. Obi-Wan’s pupils dilate, and his cock jerks. Arousal has won out. 

“And to ensure that you can focus on the lesson,” Qui-Gon loops the second cord around Obi-Wan’s balls several times, pulling them down and separating them, “I will graciously assist you by making sure your greedy little balls are unable to come.”

“You are too kind,” The slight rasp to Obi-Wan’s voice undercuts his attempted sass. Adrenaline and want are thrumming through him. It’s so palpable that Qui-Gon would be able to sense his feelings even without their link. 

“Indeed,” Qui-Gon hums in agreement and rolls one of Obi-Wan’s defenseless testicles in his hand. If his former padawan wants to play it this way, he is more than happy to indulge him, “I think you should thank me for binding your balls, don’t you?” 

Qui-Gon abruptly tightens his grip on Obi-Wan’s ball, squeezing down cruelly. Obi-Wan gasps and tries to twist away, but the sash over his hips forces him to be perfectly still for Qui-Gon. 

“Thank me, boy,” Qui-Gon growls. 

“Thank you, Master Jinn,” Obi-Wan says quickly as he uselessly squirms. 

“Thank you for what?”

“Thank you for binding my balls,” 

“You’re welcome, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon releases him, but he flicks the ball before Obi-Wan can fully relax in relief, “Now ask me to punish your cock.”

There is a damp spot forming on the sash from the come beading at Obi-Wan’s slit. His erect cock hasn’t even flagged.

“Master Jinn,” he looks at Qui-Gon, eyes clear, “Will you please punish my cock?” 

“Of course, boy,” Qui-Gon says kindly, reaching back into the satchel. This time he pulls out a leather crop, shiny and unused. Obi-Wan’s eyes bulge slightly and excitement shoots through their bond.

“I told the woman who sold this to me about you,” he runs the end of the crop down Obi-Wan’s length, “About my needy boy with his needy cock. Do you know what she advised me?”

Obi-Wan is holding his breath, fixated on Qui-Gon and the crop. 

“She made an excellent point,” Qui-Gon continues, not really wanting an answer, “She said if your cock requires this kind of discipline, then surely I should not neglect your disobedient balls as well.” 

The crop lowers to circle Obi-Wan’s balls hanging low and so vulnerable between Obi-Wan’s spread thighs. Qui-Gon uses the tongue of the crop to lift the unbruised one, balancing the heft of its weight before releasing it to fall back against Obi-Wan's flesh with a smack. 

Obi-Wan swallows noisily, his cock looks painfully hard now, but his lips turn up at the corners. “Master Qui-Gon, I am appalled. What would the Council think if they knew what sort of places Master Jinn frequents in his spare time? It hardly seems becoming of a Jedi.”

_THWACK_

Redness blooms across Obi-Wan’s inner thigh. He jolts in surprise, but his bonds hold him in place. Qui-Gon smooths the crop over the area it struck, letting the cool leather stimulate the tenderized skin. 

“Such insolence, Master Kenobi,” Qui-Gon says lowly, dangerously, “only convinces me that you need more instruction than I realized. Shall we begin?”

Unadulterated desire pools in Obi-Wan’s eyes. He flexes against his ties, and his voice is scratchy when he replies, “It appears that I am waiting on you.”

This time Qui-Gon doesn’t hide his smirk. He holds Obi-Wan’s gaze, raises the crop, and lets it fall on his cock with a resounding smack. 

It’s a much lighter stroke than the one to the thigh, but Obi-Wan jerks again and groans. 

Qui-Gon gives the sting time to fade before he strikes again. It’s barely a pat this time, but he repeats it immediately. He lets the crop bounce rapidly against the bare cock and brings it down slightly harder each time, knowing that the pain will intensify as the punished skin gets more and more sensitive. 

Short moans escape through Obi-Wan’s gritted teeth at each strike. His hands tug against the headboard while his fingers involuntarily tremble and jerk until he tightly clenches them into determined fists. 

The rhythmic sound of leather slapping into flesh followed by a grunt is almost hypnotic. Obi-Wan would likely be writhing by this point if he wasn’t strapped down. He finally cries out after a particularly vicious blow, and Qui-Gon pauses, giving him a short rest. 

“Any observations, boy?” Qui-Gon needs to know how far Obi-Wan wants to be pushed.

“Not really,” Obi-Wan lifts his head. A bead of sweat runs along the side of his face. “I think I am starting to feel something.” 

Qui-Gon presses his lips together. So he needs to push further then. 

He shrugs off his loose tunic and lets it fall to the floor, leaving him shirtless. Lustful admiration nudges into his mind from Obi-Wan, but Qui-Gon merely takes the crop back in hand and taps it against one of Obi-Wan’s balls. 

Obi-Wan lets out a strangled yelp. Qui-Gon pays it no mind as he taps the other one. Just as he did with the cock, Qui-Gon quickly flips the crop back and forth, batting at each ball.

But Obi-Wan is much more vocal this time. His balls are undoubtedly already sore from being stretched by the cord. He cries out freely. His thighs strain as they vainly attempt to close, trying to protect his delicate flesh. 

When Qui-Gon finally stops, he can’t resist lowering himself down to suck one red, tortured testicle into his mouth. Obi-Wan struggles violently. Qui-Gon hums and lathes his tongue along the flesh. An action that Obi-Wan normally loves, but Qui-Gon knows it must be nearly unbearable after his cropping. 

Obi-Wan’s cries turn frantic, and Qui-Gon grants him mercy by releasing the ball from his lips. From where he lies on the bed, he can see past Obi-Wan’s restrained balls to his small, puckered hole. 

“The woman convinced me to purchase more than the crop, you know,” he says loudly to catch Obi-Wan’s attention, “Among other things, she convinced me of a switch. A slender little thing, but it applies quite the sting when handled correctly.”

He strokes a single finger over Obi-Wan’s opening.

“I intend to use it here one day.”

Obi-Wan tenses.

“I’ll have to make sure you see the results. Your hole will be so swollen and red. It will look like you have already been fucked hard and left with your dick dripping in want.” 

Obi-Wan whimpers. It’s a pitiful, desperate sound, and it goes straight to Qui-Gon’s own dick, hard and throbbing beneath his clothing. 

“But we are not quite done yet,” Qui-Gon leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to Obi-Wan’s quivering hole. The gasp from Obi-Wan has him wondering what reaction he would get if he forced his tongue through that opening to fuck it after using the switch. Something to remember for later. 

Now he has to take care of other things. He pulls himself away and raises back up to his kneeling position between Obi-Wan’s legs. 

The man spread before him is absolutely wrecked. His hands hang limply in their ties, tremors shaking through them. His stomach heaves unsteadily with each shaky breath. Fresh traces of come stain the material over his abdomen, his cock still leaking even through its torment. His balls are an angry red with a purple tinge. Qui-Gon knows he will need to release them soon. 

And Obi-Wan’s face- Qui-Gon is entranced. His boy has turned his head into one arm, but Qui-Gon can still see the tears slipping from his shut eyes and streaking down his cheeks. He is lost in the sensations of his body, just as he needed. 

“Your poor cock,” Qui-Gon says as he carefully undoes the binding around Obi-Wan’s balls. Obi-Wan winces each time Qui-Gon’s fingers brush against him. He sobs when the cord finally comes loose.

Qui-Gon discards the cord and presses the crop tongue against the base of Obi-Wan’s cock. He drags it upwards until it rests against the tip of Obi-Wan’s dripping cockhead, “Or perhaps not. Your cock still seems to be enjoying itself well enough.” 

Another broken sob. 

“Look at me, boy” The command is firm, like the pressure of the crop where Qui-Gon is rubbing it over Obi-Wan’s slit.

Obi-Wan eyelids flutter as he blinks slowly, trying to clear the tears from his vision. When he looks at Qui-Gon, he has so much vulnerability and need shining his eyes. 

“My boy,” Qui-Gon says fondly, making sure Obi-Wan’s attention is locked on him as he raises the crop one more time and lands it soundly on Obi-Wan’s slit.

It’s like lightning blazes through Obi-Wan’s body. He strains against the sash, his spine desperately trying to arch. His head is thrown back, and his mouth opens in a scream as he comes for the second time that night. 

Qui-Gon moans at the sight, but it goes unheard under Obi-Wan’s cry. He presses a hand against his own hardness. His boy is coming, perhaps stronger than ever before, and all from having his dick whipped. The rush of arousal is intoxicating. Qui-Gon’s fingers are unconsciously moving to pull out his own cock, and he strokes it until his comes joins Obi-Wan’s on his stomach.

They slowly come down from their orgasms. Both breathing heavily, both dishevelled - Obi-Wan much more so than Qui-Gon. He is a mess: covered in come and sweat, genitals red and sore, but the bond between them is full of complete and utter satisfaction. 

Qui-Gon feels pride at bringing him to this state, pride at Obi-Wan taking it so well. He wipes his hand on Obi-Wan’s thigh, gently thumbing across his knee until Obi-Wan sleepily smiles at him.

“Are you back with me?”

Obi-Wan nods and grunts, stretching as best he can still tied to the bed. 

“I need words from you if you can manage it,” Qui-Gon coaxes gently as he unclips Obi-Wan’s cock from the sash. He is careful as he lowers it, but Obi-Wan still hisses sharply. 

“I have a cream that will soothe the ache,” Qui-Gon uncuffs Obi-Wan’s ankles.

“S’fine,” Obi-Wan croaks, “The ache’s good.”

“You would feel very differently about that tomorrow if I were inclined to listen to you.”

That gets him a snort. Then Obi-Wan laughs quietly. 

“Still with me?” Qui-Gon’s stops untying the sash to look at Obi-Wan, who just continues to laugh. Concerned, Qui-Gon leans over him and places a hand on the side of his face. He peers closely at him and brushes away the tear stains. He sends a questioning probe through their bond and gets amusement in return.

“Are you not disappointed, Master?” Obi-Wan finally says. 

Qui-Gon’s brows draw together, confused. He would be worried, but he can sense Obi-Wan’s well-being. 

“You punish my cock for coming without permission, and then it comes again from the punishment,” Obi-Wan huffs and gives Qui-Gon a lopsided grin, “I guess I truly am a poor student.”

“Well then,” Qui-Gon smiles back and bends down to kiss Obi-Wan’s forehead, “We shall simply have to repeat the lesson another day.”


End file.
